Going back to Live
by Andrea Ye
Summary: Post-Game Another HopexLightning but will deal with all the main characters.
1. A little chat between sisters

**Hi. This is my first Fan Fiction that I am writing and since I am not a native of an English speaking country I may have made many grammar errors. So, If you see any errors, please write them. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

** A little chat between sister**

"You are beautiful" said a woman while closing the door of the room. The room had white walls, little furniture made out of white wood, a large sofa, even this white, at the center of the room and was faced towards the wall with the door.

In front of it two women were adjusting the long red hair of a third one, who was dressed in a white sleeveless dress which left the shoulder naked leaving the white bare skin exposed. The woman, who had similar features of the other and had also the same hair color, gave a warm smile towards the one who was entering, which smiled back, and gently answered: "Thank you"

"It is done, lady" said one of the two women that were doing the hair interrupting the other two. The woman in white looked at the mirror again and nodded in satisfaction.

"I like it very much" she said to the two while turning to them.

"Then we will take our leave but if you will need anything…" and, the same woman who talk first pointed at a little electronic bell, continued "… just ring the bell and we will take care of it" finished while giving to the woman in white a smile.

Then they packed their make-ups gadget with firm hands stuff, into a leather black suitcase and left the room slowly closing the door.

Now that the two women were alone, the one in white dress stood up, walked towards the other one and closed her arms around the woman's waist.

The other in turn embraced the small one around her shoulders and inclined her head so her cheeks caressed the other's.

They stayed like that for a while under the warm ray of sun that was entering trough the tall window at their side.

Then the small woman slowly pushed the other and lifted her chin and faced the other one and said: "Thank you, Claire"

Lightning stiffed a little since she did not hear that name since her twentieth birthday but embraced the other again and said: "Oh, Serah"

Serah chuckled and said: "Claire, I am no more a child. I am going to get married."

Even thou she had gave her consent she did not really like the idea, but if this could make her happy then she would have cope with it. And even if she did not want to admit, the guy was a good guy.

"Yeah, with that blond guy. I still cannot believe that you choose him." said Lightning with an annoyed tone.

With a little smile, Serah, gently said "Ah, Claire. But I chose him and he is really nice and I know that you thing the same."

While definitely detaching from Serah Lightning sat down on the sofa and with the right hand on the temples she sighted and said: "Mm… yeah but I still believe that you can find something better. I still remember all the guys that were after you. You could have any guy you wanted."

With another chuckle Serah sat down next to her sister and taking her right hand off the temple she said: "Well. If we are talking about guys then you also had your share of followers. If you had not knocked down every time one of them asked you out maybe today we would be having a double marriage."

"Don't be ridiculous Serah. Those were only a bunch of dog's in heat who did not know how to control their primitive needs. And I was taking care of you." Said Lightning calmly looking at her sister.

"Claire I thank you for taking care of me. I am really happy that you stayed beside me but I would be really happy if you find someone special, like I did" said Serah looking back at her sister with another smile.

"Yeah, Snow is really special." Said lightning while rolling the eyes and continued "He is so special that I still did not have figure out how the hell he can get in so many troubles and still get you. Now he even got Hope" at the last word Serah laughed but did not interrupted her sister who was now again in the same position of before but with the left hand on the temples "Every morning he wakes up six in the morning and disappears until I find him with Snow and his friends. I still don't get what they do every morning and when I ask him what he was doing he just goes looking down and says 'Nothing' " concluded her with a tone that was visibly altered.

At this point Serah could not take anymore and embraced her sister with a large smile while putting her chin on her shoulders and parted immediately looking, then, merging her blue eyes on the sister's she said "Oh, Claire. Is this why you were so nervous these days?" Not understanding what she mean Lightning retorted with questioning brow but Serah continued "… it seems that I don't need to be any more worried about you"

"What? What are you saying?" questioned Lightning even more confused but she did not had a reply because of the knocks on the door.

"Come in" answered Serah with a shrill voice.

Soon the door opened and Snow entered with Hope and Satz, with Dajh on his shoulder who was grappling on his father afro hair, behind him.


	2. A talk among guys

**Hi this is the second chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Final Fantasy XIII even if it would be amazing to have it.**

**If you find any grammar error please report it and I will correct it.**

**A talk among guys**

"I don't think it is a good idea." Said a young boy with silvery hair that was combed, making him looking even younger. He was seated on a wooden chair, putted on the corner of the room directly on the opposite side of a tall window that was letting in the light of the morning sun.

"Yeah, I have to agree with the little one. You should be more patient or there is going to be trouble" said, with a smile while touching his own chin, a tall black man with afro hair.

At the word little, the young one made a sigh but said nothing and kept looking at the man, who turreted in front of him.

The man was a giant in height, well build, and the blond of his hair was accentuated by the white tuxedo, with golden embroidery on its cuffs, which he was wearing with nervousness seeing how many times he straight it.

"Oh, what difference it makes if I see her now rather than later Satz?" answered the tall man with a large smile while straightening the left cuff with a gloved right hand.

"Snow, you have to be patient." Answered Satz while giving a pat on his son's head. Dajz, who was restless, looked back at his father showing his teeth with a smile that touched both close eyes.

"You have waited until now…" resumed Satz, putting his eyes back on Snow, who was now straightening the right cuff for the third time, "… she's not going anywhere. Right now she's probably sitting waiting for the hairdresser to finish her job so I think you should let them. Snow." Said Satz, putting emphasize on the last word, while distancing the left hand from the chin with nonchalance.

"It is just a little visit, it is not like I am going to put the ring on her finger there." Said Snow looking at his own reflection into the wide and large mirror, adorned with floral incisions on its corners, hanged on the wall.

With a nod Snow turned towards the young boy and, while grasping where the jacket would close, said: "What do you think Hope?"

Hope looked at Snow with critical eyes while he showed him the back first to then going back on facing him again.

_Mm… I don't know much about style but it took him so long to choose this one and it seems good._ Thought Hope with a serious face to then relaxing it, he putted his elbows on the legs and while drawing the head nearer to Snow said: "It looks fine to me."

"Yeah I thought so too. Let's go then" Said Snow with a cheerful voice and began to wolk towards the brownish door.

"Let's go then." repeated Satz, putting his right hand on the small shoulder of Dajh to call him back from the wonders of anything that was keeping him so focused out of the window, and gave a grin to Hope.

"Oh, Lightning will not like this when she will know." Answered Hope to call of Satz.

"Don't worry. Last time I saw her, she was busy checking that the flower's arrangers were doing a proper job while giving order to the staff to remove the tends giving the sun a seat for the ceremony…" Then, another grin found place on Satz face but revolted to Snow this time, who had stopped again to watch himself, this time on the mirror which was hanging on the door, and noticed that Satz's eyes were on him, and continued with a chuckle "… and by the way her tone was pondered I am guessing that she was releasing her stress without noticing since her punch bag has become… her brother in-law."

Xxxx

They were now walking towards a white door situated at the end of the corridor with Snow leading the little team, Hope just behind him and, ending the line, Satz who had picked up Dajh and putted him on his shoulder, since the child did not want to move away from the window. It seemed that the little boy was focused on a far point among the trees of the church garden and was smiling towards it.

Satz had looked towards the point his son was watching but find nothing and gave up almost immediately.

Now the group was just in front of the door. Snow clenched his left and knocked the door. Waited a moment and soon he heard an answer.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing Lightning blurred out at the sight of Snow. In fact she almost shouted the words.

Snow promptly answered: "Well, to see my soon wife to be of course."

Then, Snow with a smile walked towards Serah, who had stood up from the sofa soon after the surprise of his husband was over, and gave her a gentle hug. Serah hugged him back with a pleased face and leaned her head on his chest listening his strong heart.

Watching the scene, Lightning rolled her eyes but a small smile worked its way out of her face and it grew larger noticing a silvery head behind the couple.

"Hi Light." Said Hope, giving her a wide smile. _Wow, she's stunning._ Thought Hope and gave voice to it. "You are very beautiful." Blushing at the last comment, Hope looked at her. She was wearing a blue dress. It was similar to the one Serah was wearing but it had not the ornaments. Non the less Hope was stunned at how Lightning made the dress glow, or maybe it was the light of the sun who made it.

"Thank you, Hope." Lightning answered, with her cheeks colouring a little, while straightening the dress and stood up to face Hope.

In the meantime, Satz putted down Dajh, who ran immediately towards the window to look out, and sighted at the fact that he could not figure out what his boy was thinking.

A knock on the door Satz's attention and walked towards the door to open it since all the members of the group were distracted.

A man in jacket and tie was patiently waiting and seeing Satz said: "The guest are all here."

Thank you for reading.


	3. The party

**Hi Guys and Girls. Here is the third chapter.**

**As always I do not own anything from Final Fantasy XIII and if you find any grammar mistake please report it.**

**To Madam Midday: thanks for your drift on the grammar and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

**The party**

The ceremony was held in a little church and the guest were already all seated waiting for the ceremony to begin. Hope, who was on the first row of the seats with Sazh, Dajh and the team NORA, was looking at the building with a satisfied smile.

Thinking back, Snow erected the church with the help of team NORA and of course of Hope, who directed the construction, since none of them knew anything about engineering. The church was in fact one of the first permanent building of the colony. After the Ragnarock, the survivors established themselves at the base of the giant pillar, which was sustaining the two worlds. At the beginning it was pretty difficult for the survivors because the wild monster were many and the already slim force of the army was not enough to keep them all safe. Lightning and her companions, who retained their power as l-cie and their Eidolon, became a great asset on battles against big monsters such as King-Behemots, and they soon gained the loved of the people. Sazh presented idea. Calling a campaign to built a good image, since, even thou the wrongs and lies of the Sanctum were already exposed; many people were still scared of them because of their powers and especially their Eidolons.

The music of the organ caught Hope by surprise and jerked his head to look on the opposite direction, at the far end of the church. There Serah was standing with a smile on her face and with Lightning on her left, who took her hand lifting it at the height of her chest, they began o walk towards Snow, who was able to calm down, and the priest.

The ceremony did not take long but Hope will not remember much of what the priest said since his eyes were glued on the maid of honor. He did made some effort to pay attention but it was simply impossible. He tried to focus on the couple that should have been in the center of his attention, since all the work done and the ceremony were made for them, but the blue dress ended always to catch his eyes.

Xxxxx

"Ah, Hope here you are" said Sazh walking towards him with Dajh. "What are you doing here, alone?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just watching Snow and Serah dancing" answered Hope after noticing them when they were already near him. He was seated alone at a table and was playing with a strawberry ice-cake.

At the end of the ceremony the couple decided to let all the curious inside the garden of the church. Hope recalled Snow saying that it would be more fun with more people but this change of plan did not amused Lightning who gave him a look that said "There will be words later" and at witch Snow answered with a grin that said "oh I am so in trouble"

It was now night, the feast was at its climax with many people dancing around the fire. Until now the party went smoothly save for a little accident where one of the many, who asked Lightning to dance and had too much wine, grabbed her wrist. This caused a reaction where a very annoyed Lightning kicked the butt of a very unlucky man who chose the wrong day for bravery. After this everybody kept their distance from the woman even Hope seeing the dark humor of the friend.

"You should go and dance too. There are many cute girls near the open bar and I think some of them are eyeing you in this exact moment" said Sazh while gesturing him to look towards the open bar.

Hope followed Sazh gesture and met the eyes of a young girl, perhaps the same age as him, that waved a hand to him when she noticed that he was looking at her. She was wearing a yellow dress, high hills and some jewelry green jewelry.

"I don't know Sazh, I don't know her. I don't even know…" began to say Hope but Sazh interrupted him immediately.

"Come on man, today is a day to celebrate. It is a party and you are young, you should be ecstatic and thrilled. Come on I will call her for you" Hope wanted to disagree with Sazh but he was already waving a hand to call the girl, which while giving a look of understanding with her friends, came in front of Hope.

"This young man told me that he would like to have a dance with you but was too shy to ask you so I took the liberty to voice for him" said Sazh with a smile while using the right hand, with the palms up, to introduce Hope.

"It would be my pleasure to have a dance with you" said the young girl. Hope was confused and was at loss of word, which the girl took it for a yes and took his left hand and pulled him towards the crowd of people dancing.

Hope looked back at Sazh with eyes that pleaded for help. Sazh on the other hand just looked at the pair immerging in the mob with a grin. Then he looked back towards his son who was intent on eating an ice-cake, which was probably what Hope ordered and did not have a chance to taste it, and giving glances towards an empty table with two chairs. At that moment Sazh swear to have seen one of the chair leaning a little back as if someone was sitting on it and laughing.

Xxxx

'What a pain they are' thought Lightning who was sitting, with a nee over the other, at a table alone, with a deadly aura that was floating around her, while her eyes were unconsciously wandering around the party like looking for someone. After the episode with the unlucky man, no one asked her to dance, which gave her more space to scan, but she could still feel their gaze on her which she would cut them with one of her "Look at me and you are dead" glare.

While scanning the group of dancers for the tenth time her attention was caught by girl, with a fancy yellow dress, walking towards a table, which she did not notice until now since it was hidden before by many dancers, where the someone that her eyes were looking for was seated with a guy with afro hair and a child.

After some few words exchanged between Sazh, the girl and the mute response of Hope, the girl in yellow dress took Hope for a hand and pulled him in the dance floor.

Seeing Hope with the girl (Again: with a yellow dress) made her gaze deadly. She felt really annoyed seeing the scene, even more than when the previous pig head tried to ask her for a dance, and found herself still gazing and cursing the young girl.

"What happened, Claire?" asked Serah, who was next to Lightning, with a smile on her pretty face a little red for the alcohol.

"Wh… what? Oh nothing. Just some dogs in heat that don't know how to behave in spring" answered Lightning, looking at her and immediately returning to look at the young girl, after putting herself together from the surprise since she did not notice Serah coming.

Following the glare of Lightning, Serah chuckled and said, "They look cute together, isn't it?"

"Hmpf, she's just another one who cannot control herself in spring" answered Lightning with an angry tone but noticing what she just said she hastily corrected herself. "I mean… I think that he could find better than that" concluded with an emphasis on the last word.

"Mm, I don't know. It seems to me that the girl knows what she wants" rebutted Serah with a grin and looking at her sister.

"Yeah, and he should be more careful. I thought that I taught him well but it seems that he doesn't know that there are more then one kind of predator" said Lightning without knowing why she was now so pissed off to Hope.

"Then you should dance with him" said Serah, with a tone of one who knows much.

"What? Why?" asked Lightning with her brows that were showing her confusion.

"Well didn't you said that you would protect him from any danger?" answered Serah to Lightning with another question.

"Yes…" began to answer Lightning with an unsteady voice.

"Then go" said Serah while pulling her sister on her feet and pushing her towards the dance floor. Lightning looked back at her sister once more. Then, with resolution and firm footing she walked towards Hope. While doing this the same unlucky guy, who was in front of the couple walked towards her and with a grin, he tried ask her for a dance. He received a kick in his groin as an answerer and the guys that were looking at her reached theirs and made painful expressions on their faces.


	4. Just us

**Here is the fourth chapter. I hope that you are enjoying my story.**

**Thanks for the reviews, it is always nice to have some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII**

**This one has been updated…**

**To Lady Midday: Thanks for the grammar check again.**

**If anyone sees other errors please write them on reviews and I will take care of them. If I write better your enjoyment will be higher.**

**Now have a nice reading.**

** Just us**

Hope was still confused when the girl took him in the center of the dance floor. The music was loud, Hope could barely hear the girl talking to him with an excited expression on her face while pulling him, and it had a really fast rhythm. The songs were chose by Maqui, one of Snow's old heroes team that called themselves "team NORA", and Hope recalled that his senior loved this genre, which Hope did not really like it.

After reaching an empty spot near the bonfire, which was right in the middle of the garden, the girl freed her clasp on Hope's hand and turned to him in a smooth motion while showing him a the whiteness of her teeth with a grin. She took Hope's hands and began, with confidence, to throw him around, making him stagger for every pull and push, like a doll.

Hope in the other hand could do nothing since he had never really danced with anyone. When he was still a student he never had a chance to dance with a girl and the reason was that his school life wasn't really an average one. He completed grade school in two years and it took him only a year to finish high school, which was the most pleasant year since he became friend with Kai and Elida, and before the Fal-cie accident he had already earned different degrees, at Eden University, such as in medicine and civil engineering.

By the time he got into university, he was still in his first teen's year, so no one really paid him much attention. Well, actually that is not true since every time he walked in class all the eyes were fixed on him, which made him shrink as if he wasn't already difficult to find, but no one ever invited him for parties.

So now, Hope was hopelessly trying to keep up the pace with the dance partner, who was trying in this exact moment to make him twist around himself. Hope, even thou with all the agility gained in combat by dodging the attacks of monsters that tried to kill him while he and his companion were saving Cocoon, found himself hopeless at the dance moves of the girl in yellow dress.

Xxxx

The dance floor was a sea of people and the waves were produced by the dancers, who were enjoying the time with their partners and the unexpected party, engaged on keeping up with the speed of the music's rhythm.

Lightning, true to her name, walked into the wall of people with a fast pace while easily dodging the couples that were too focused on what they were doing. Her eyes fixed on the yellow dress and on her face a mask of a predator looking at its pray.

After another couples of… couples, she found herself at the back of Hope.

The girl pushed Hope again and this time he lost the balance and crashed against Lightning, who with trained reflexes caught him like a puppy.

"Oh, sorry" said Hope immediately at the contact and, when he turned around and noticed who did he bump into, his face became the same color of Lightning's hair.

"Light…" he begins to say but was interrupted by the girl with which Hope was being toyed.

"Sorry, it was my mistake" said the girl with her cheeks began to color of a faint pink while approaching Hope who was still in the clutch of Lightning. The girl stretched her arms towards Hope and gestured to him to take them with a smile.

Hope in the other hand was not really eager to "dance" again with her and began to bubble "er… I…"

"Sorry, but he has to dance with me now" said Lightning with a firm voice while emphasizing the "He", which caught not only Hope, whose mouth just drop open, by surprise but also herself. To say everything, until she was right in front of the pair she did not know what to say or do. When she charged in, she did not had any idea on how to get Hope, well she did not really even an idea of what she wanted since she her thoughts were only focused on heading towards Hope. This was really unlike her, who as a soldier she was taught to keep the cool at any moment and, lets just say it, completely strange to her cold behavior. But, when it came down to Hope she just found herself changed, as if she had discovered a part of her unknown to her. A part that always comes out when she was near him.

"But, he is dancing with…" the girl try to retort but shut her mouth when her brown eyes met two ice jewels that looked like glowing. In that moment she felt like a Feral Behemoth in front of Titan and a chill run down trough her spine making her suddenly very cold.

With a cough she yielded and with a turn she walked, really fast, toward the other point of the danger.

Hope who had been watching the scene without breathing relaxed a bit seeing the girl walking away and while turning to Lightning, who had removed her battle mask and was lovingly watching him, his face cheeks became even more brighter.

"Thank you, Light. You didn't had to help me but… thanks" said Hope with a weak voice. In his mind her words were still rebounding and he wasn't sure if she really meant them. _Come on, if you are not sure just ask her yourself to dance_ thought Hope to himself but he still did not make a move. Eyes attached now to his shoes avoiding Lightning blue eyes showing her his neck.

Lightning, whose hands were still keeping Hope on a trap that he really did not mind to stay, noticed his uneasiness. _He's so easy to read_ thought Lightning with a smile making its way on her lips.

"Do you want to dance?" said her with the new calm found on his proximity to her. This startled Hope, interrupting his train of thoughts, and jumped out of the comfortable contact of her hands and turned to look at her.

"But, I don't know how to dance. I will just get in your way" answered Hope with a low, uncertain voice.

"Don't worry, I will teach you. You will just need to follow my lead" said Lightning with eyes never leaving his figure.

"But…" try to say Hope to be immediately stopped by her now long time partner.

"Do you want to dance with me or not?" taunted Lightning with a cold tone and an irritated inflection.

"Yes," he answered with an exited voice but corrected himself hearing his unortodox response "Yes, I will be very happy to have a dance with you. Light"

In the meantime the music changed on a slow classic one. Lightning heard Maqui saying something about couples but did not gave much attention to it. At Hope's response, Lightning approached him and took his left hand with her right. Then, she took his right and putted it at the back of her waist, which made him became like the sun on the horizon at dust.

At the beginning Hope found really difficult to follow her. He was also becoming aware of the glares that different people were giving him while trying to make some space between his face and somewhere of her that was making him very unsettled. Seeing this, Lightning chuckled softly and using her left hand she pushed him closer to her and told him "Hope, do not concern yourself with the others. Remember? I told you have to focus on the matters at hand. A good soldier is one who knows how to focus on the mission that has been assigned to him" then she lowered her head a little, but not as much as she used to do it a year ago to comfort him, so that her lips were just an inch from his ear and said "Your current mission is me, so just focus on me. There is just us in this moment"

If before, Hope looked like a sun at dust now he was more like a sun setting in the ocean but listened to her words and focused himself on Lightning beginning to keep her pace and to memorize the steps with her leading.

Lightning found herself still smiling and putted her cheek on his soft, silvery lock after Hope peek up the pace. Hope with her closeness began to ease a little and with courage he nestled his head on her shoulder. They remained in this position gaining comfort from each other. Lightning began to relax herself too, which did not happened anymore since her parents died and she had devote herself completely to her sister but Hope always made her feel at easy with herself. She and he hoped that time would stop here making this moment eternal.

But then a sudden gong made them throw back into the reality and the two found themselves alone on the dance floor with all the eyes watching them.

**So guys did you like it? I am not really good with description but I do hope that I gave you a good picture in your heads.**


	5. A little chat

**Here is the fifth chapter. But first I want to say sorry if I am posting this now. In my "Their first" I said that I would have done so a week before but I stumbled on a really nice fiction on Oh, My Goddess called Haloes. The pairing was Keichi and Urd.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and as always if you see any mistakes please just say it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy XIII please don't sue me.**

**Now enjoy the chapter.**

** A little chat**

"Thanks Sazh" said Serah while taking a chair from the table next to Sazh's and took a seat at the opposite side of him.

"I have to say that _you_ are a devil, but you are welcome," answered Sazh who took his attention away from the ghostly chair. "How did you know that things would have turned out this way? Especially the fact that Lightning would have danced?" The thought of Lightning do anything girly was quite difficult for Sazh to picture.

"Well it wasn't too difficult. Hope is a cute boy so it was not wander that there were some eyes on him as for Lightning… well let's just say that among those eyes hers were also among them." Said Serah with a wicked grin while cutting the cake in front of Dajh with a fork and putting it in his mouth at which he gladly took it.

"Mph… I knew that she behaved differently with Hope around, she is more open now but with him she just turns off her soldier mode. I never thought that _that_ was the reason why" said Sazh putting a hand on his chin with a reflecting brow.

"Oh, I think that she's also obscure on the matter. I don't know if she likes him in _that_ way but I wouldn't mind to have Hope as a brother in law."

"Isn't that… illegal? She _is_ twenty-two after all and he _is _fifteen" asked Sazh with a note of concern in his voice but never letting the smile leave his face.

"She may be twenty-two in body, but in matters of heart she is still a fifteen years old girl…" answered Serah with the voice going from a sigh to a sad one.

Seeing the way the conversation was going he interrupted her train of memories. "Yeah, with her character I think that Hope is the only one that can stay at her side and not get burned or shot" ended him with smile that became a grin.

"Yeah, I think so too. So I am not going to let such a gift from heaven go away. After all he is her… _Hope. _All I need to do is to make sure that they spend some time together until the time will be right" said Serah with a renewed joy in her voice.

"Serah you will became one hell of match maker"

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that the party is getting warm and since this is a wedding party it is now time for a slow dance. Everybody please find your partner and if you don't have one then… please leave it is time for couples now" said Maqui with a ringing voice trough the mic.

"Let me guess, this was also your doing since I know that Snow asked not to dance since he did not know how" said Sazh with a grin.

Serah just gave him a smile and her smile grew looking in the direction of the dance floor.

XXXXX

The party was becoming really lively after Snow opened the gates, at the end of the function, to let everybody near the church in. _The more the merrier_ he thought and Serah did not really mind since she also liked to show her happy day.

Lightning did not like it. After giving Snow a glare, at which he began to question if the idea was really worth a broken bone or being smashed with a right hook, she sullied on a seat and simply stared at the lot of people dancing. Of course Snow saw that many tried to ask her for a dance, she was after all the older sister of Serah, and of course they were promptly taken down with the usual Lightning glare. The only one who was not affected by it, 'cause too drunk to notice it, received a Lightning kick, instead, in the butt.

At the sight of the commotion Snow had sighted. _Poor guy, it seems this is not his day._

He was now making his way trough the crowd while keeping the glasses of wine high and thanking the many congratulations.

When he spotted what he was looking for he quicken his pace and reached the table where his bride was talking with a guy with afro hair.

"Hei, how is my Villiers?" shouted him with a smile that touched the eyes and, after putting the glasses down on the table, lifted Serah taking her in a gentle embrace while planting a light kiss on her lips.

"I am happy Sn… my dear" said Serah with a smile of herself, feeling happy at the sound of the last word.

At the word _dear_ Snow gave another wide grin and putted her down to give her a glass of wine.

"To us my dear" said Snow lifting the glass a little.

"To us" replied Serah lifting the glass until it was at her eyes level.

Turning his attention towards Sazh Snow said "Sazh, where is Hope? I thought I saw you two here. Since the function ended he did nothing but sight and at my weeding sightning is not allowed" ended him with a Snow trademark smile.

"He's over there" pointed Sazh towards the couple that was now dancing a slow.

When Snow eyes saw the pair dancing, seeing Lightning dancing, he rubbed his eyes first, thinking that he was seeing things, then his mouth just drop open.

Serah getting next to him closed his husband's mouth and said "Dear, it is not courteous opening the mouth this way. It seems that you saw a something… _incredible_"

"Lightning is dancing… _Sis_ is dancing with Hope" said with Snow with voice filled of incredulity.

"Yeah and she dances really well, no wonder with her fighting style" said Sazh amused at Snow reaction.

"How did a winter storm _become_ a spring breeze?" asked Snow.

"Well let's just say that your wife could convince even Titan to move mountains for her" replied Sazh to his metaphoric question.

"Oh, you are too kind" said Serah with a fake shyness.

"But among all the guys she chose Hope, well I am quite speechless" said snow while running his hand on his blond hair and giving an uncertain smile.

"Why not? He is so cute and I bet that he will fit in the word _handsome_ given one or two years" said Serah with a grin of one who new much.

"Well there were many _handsome_ guys among those who pursued her in the past and if I recall correctly all of their _handsome_ faces met either the ground or her right fist" said Snow while remembering men's flying from a really pissed Lightning. Of course after the first time they would keep their distance but sometimes new guys or recruit would met the famous Iron fist filled with its owner name's meaning.

"Well, Hope is a special case dear"

"How? I don't understand" asked Snow with a clueless face

Shaking his head Serah let out a sigh. She loved Snow very much but she had to admit that his _brightness_ was sometime disarming.

While the music dyed a voice resounded among the party.

"Ok now it is time for the protagonists of the party to show their stuff. Let us leave the court to give the couple the stage for their _performance" _said Maqui with a wicked smile. He, being with Snow on the nights when the NORA team got together for the parties in the bar of Lebreau, knew Snow expertise in the field. He was going to enjoy the spectacle.

"Serah…" Snow began to say.

"No buts, this is our wedding and I will not have that in my special day I did not have a dance" said Serah with firm voice.

Sighing, Snow gave up under his wife glare and followed her while the people gave them room towards the dance floor.

_It seems that Serah is the one that will wear the pants._ Thought Sazh laughing at the image of Snow tiding the house while being ordered around by Serah. But soon his attention was caught by a pair that was left in the middle of the _stage_ and were still glued togheter.

If Sazh had looked around he would have noticed that everybody's eyes were locked on the pair, even Snow and Serah stopped to look at the couple.

"Oh my" said Serah with a smile while trying to cover it with a hand.

Then a gong, produced by Maquis instruments, woke the pair from their daze.

After Serah saw the pair jump away from each other then a second later she saw Lightning throw something. A white horse came from out of nowhere and Lightning mounted on it and with it disappeared by jumping over the little church.

"Never thought that the knight on a white horse would just leave the little princess" said Snow while looking at shocked Hope.


End file.
